<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>teeth by gremlin_b0y</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305860">teeth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gremlin_b0y/pseuds/gremlin_b0y'>gremlin_b0y</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Derealization, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Help, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Not Ashamed, I'm Sorry, No Angst, No Dialogue, No Plot/Plotless, No Romance, No Smut, No Spoilers, Other, Psychological Torture, Sorry Not Sorry, Teeth, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is STUPID, Triggers, Trippy, Weirdness, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, Wisdom Teeth, idk man this is just what my brain makes up randomly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:01:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gremlin_b0y/pseuds/gremlin_b0y</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>uh yeah teeth</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>teeth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>teeth.</p>
<p>they are consuming you.</p>
<p>your own teeth.</p>
<p>not yours anymore</p>
<p>they're something new</p>
<p>something else</p>
<p>not you<br/>
not apart of you either</p>
<p>you can't control it</p>
<p>but your human so you wanna control everything</p>
<p>well you can't now</p>
<p>and when the teeth devour everything of you</p>
<p>you can only watch.</p>
<p>even your soul is taken from you</p>
<p>who are you</p>
<p>i don't know why are you asking me?</p>
<p>stop talking to me </p>
<p>stop</p>
<p>go away</p>
<p>just leave me alone</p>
<p>.....</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>